This alcoholism research project is principally concerned with improving treatment programs for individuals with alcohol-use problems as judged by several measures of current status both six months and one year following the treatment intervention. Efforts have been directed at refining diagnostic measures obtained at intake and follow up, as well as constructing an empirically derived taxonomy of the alcoholism admission based on these measures. In addition, a community-based treatment program was developed for the purposes of contrast with the typical treatment program which involves institutionalization. Specific intake measures, all of which are revised, augmented or otherwise improved versions of instruments developed from previous factor analytic studies on alcoholics, include the Personal Data Questionnaire (measures of background, current status and motivational factors), the Personality Assessment Survey (measures of 12 personality traits) and the Alcohol Use Inventory (measures 22 factors of styles, consequences and symptoms associated with alcohol use). Additional measures involving biochemical indices of liver pathology, socioeconomic information and post-treatment evaluation by both the staff and patient are also obtained. Eventual analysis will relate the typologies and their interaction with the treatment modalities to various measures of outcome.